


Pant(y)less

by FPwoper



Series: Kinks galore (SPN Kink Bingo 2017) [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Castiel and Jimmy Novak Are Twins, M/M, Panty Kink, Roommates, Twincest, castiel is in denial, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 03:06:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11371305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FPwoper/pseuds/FPwoper
Summary: "Castiel is frozen in the doorway to their shared bedroom, all of a sudden wondering why they still share a bedroom, and he can’t seem to get himself moving again. Jimmy is there, on the bed, stretched out like a lazy cat in the sunlight. Now, that’s not the problem, of course. Of course not. The problem is Jimmy lying there more than half naked. With panties on. Cute, blue sheer lace panties."Square filled for spnkinkbingo: panty kink





	Pant(y)less

**Author's Note:**

> I'm tired and this is not beta read (I'm sorry it's like 00:21 here and I'm dead on my feet since I worked >50 hours this week so yeah sorry for any mistakes feel free to point them out).
> 
> Square fill for the spn kink bingo: panty kink
> 
> Dean's been done often enough but how about this?

Pant(y)less

 

Castiel knows Jimmy is hot. Sometimes he wonders if it’s wrong to think about his twin brother like that, but then he just sighs and puts it away in a far corner of his mind. He doesn’t need to analyse whatever type of love he harbours for his brother.

 

And most of the times it’s easy. They live together, okay, but that’s just because it’s easier. They both attend the same university and shacking up together just… seemed right at the time. Now it’s still right, but sometimes Castiel wonders how long he can hold on to the loose threads of his sanity. Especially when Jimmy walks in unannounced after a shower, or when he just starts undressing.

 

They have walked in on the other masturbating before, but somehow it has felt more and more awkward to Cas in the past few months. He’s taken to masturbating solely in the shower to make sure Jimmy doesn’t catch the name he moans every time.

 

This time, though. Castiel is frozen in the doorway to their shared bedroom, all of a sudden wondering why they still share a bedroom, and he can’t seem to get himself moving again. Jimmy is there, on the bed, stretched out like a lazy cat in the sunlight. Now, that’s not the problem, of course. Of course not. The _problem_ is Jimmy lying there more than half naked. With _panties_ on. Cute, blue sheer lace panties. They were cut low – _maybe too low_ , Castiel wonders, looking at Jimmy’s hipbones and his brother’s dark happy trail – and only barely contained Jimmy’s straining cock.

 

Castiel gasps at the sight, and finds that he can move again. He doesn’t know that he can run that fast when he realises that he’s outside of the Roadhouse, chest heaving and he doesn’t even dare to go in until he’s calmed down a little. He takes a few deep breaths and then steps inside. He goes over to the bar quickly. On the one hand, he wants to get drunk and take someone home, but on the other hand… it’d be weird.

 

Jo is quick to find him sitting there and notices five minutes in that Castiel is not in a very good mood. She sits down with him and tries to talk to him, but Cas doesn’t want to talk. He just mumbles his way through Jo’s questions, not even sure what exactly he says, but she doesn’t give him any alcohol anymore, so it can’t be good.

 

Ellen comes out, too, and she just looks at Castiel and then shoos him upstairs into their apartment to go to sleep on their couch. It happened before and Castiel’s grateful, but can’t sleep. His mind is too… busy. Too busy conjuring up more images of Jimmy in other types of women’s clothing, and now he’s imagining what his brother would look like in a negligée. Or a corset. Or…

 

***

 

The next morning Castiel wakes up confused why he’s on the couch – and not even his own at that – but it doesn’t take him very long to remember everything, and he flushes in mortification. He ran out because he saw his brother in lingerie _and he liked it a little too much_. Castiel takes a deep breath and sits up. He didn’t drink too much the night before, but still, he feels a slight headache coming up already. He knows he deserves it so he ignores it for as long as he can while he goes to make coffee and starts breakfast.

 

Ellen is already up but not yet functioning, and Jo is apparently still sleeping. Ellen smiles at him for starting breakfast and wisely doesn’t say anything about the night before or the fact that he’s making an apology breakfast.

 

“You should get back to Jimmy,” she says casually while stirring sugar into her coffee. “He’s worried about you.”

 

Castiel scoffs. “Why would he? He’s not the boss of me.”

 

“He isn’t,” Ellen agrees. “But he _is_ your brother, and he is worried because you didn’t come home last night and didn’t tell him anything. He didn’t even know you’d been home if it weren’t for your jacket.”

 

 _Damn_ , Castiel thinks. He knew something was bound to go wrong, but forgetting his jacket is a rookie mistake, one he shouldn’t be making that easily. He’s run out on his brother before and it’s never gone… like this. Ellen is watching him like a hawk and Castiel can only hope that he’s hidden his reactions well enough.

 

“What happened between the two of you?” she asks.

 

Castiel sighs. Ellen always knows when something’s up – even if it’s something small. “I… I don’t want to talk about it at this point. I need to talk to him first.”

 

“Why aren’t you doing that right now?”

 

“Because…” He swallows. “Because I need more courage.”

 

Ellen doesn’t ask anything else, but she hugs him when he leaves. “Call me when you’ve talked it out, okay?”

 

Castiel nods and leaves quickly. Now he only needs a plan of attack, and he’ll still have to attend university. He knows he’ll be distracted the entire day, but what’s one day, right?

 

***

 

Turns out that plan of attack is rather easy. When he gets back home, Jimmy’s wrapped up in an old bathrobe which he hastily knotted together, and Cas catches a glimpse of a black satiny panties, probably a thong if the strings on the side are any indication. Cas almost swallows his tongue and he knows the tips of his ears are heating up.

 

“What’s up, Cas?” Jimmy asks. His voice sounds more husky than normal, and it’s suddenly harder to breathe for Castiel.

 

 _My dick_ , he thinks, in response to Jimmy, but he says, “Nothing much. Went out to Ellen’s bar yesterday, got a little later than I expected.”

 

“Met someone hot?” It’s hard not to notice Jimmy’s narrowed eyes and Castiel feels cornered. “Did you spend the night there? Was that why you didn’t even _bother_ to reply to my texts or calls?”

 

“I… I didn’t?” Cas knows he sounds defensive, but he doesn’t understand the sudden anger coming from Jimmy. “I had like two glasses of whiskey and then Jo and Ellen brought me back upstairs to sleep.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“Yeah.” Castiel doesn’t know what to say so he tries to walk past Jimmy to go to the bedroom and find some fresh clothes, but Jimmy blocks his way.

 

“Tell me why you ran out yesterday?” Jimmy asks, voice soft. “Did you see…”

 

“See something?” Cas says. “I did see something, alright.” Swallowing again, he averts his eyes. It’s too much to watch his twin right now.

 

Jimmy lets out a strangled noise, and that makes Castiel look up again. Jimmy is flushed all over and the outline of his erection is visible through the material of the bathrobe and the thong he’s wearing. Castiel feels himself blush, too, the colour quickly spreading over his body.

 

“Did you like the blue, Cas?”

 

“Yes,” Castiel whispers. Jimmy’s reply is to take Castiel by the hand and pull him closer. He puts Cas’ hand on the knot keeping his bathrobe together, and bites his lips.

 

“Do you want me?” Jimmy murmurs into Castiel’s ear, and Castiel moans. He’s flushed all over and he can barely control himself. His erection is straining painfully against his zipper (he went commando last night to maybe get laid and never bothered to put on his underwear again). He grinds his erection into Jimmy’s thigh, hoping it’s enough of an answer.

 

Jimmy groans and removes the bathrobe himself, showing off the thong he’s wearing. There is some lace at the edges, but apart from that it’s a simple black thong, but Castiel appreciates it nonetheless. He pulls his twin along to the bedroom and when they are finally there, they kiss languidly before Jimmy starts undressing Castiel.

 

They simply grind into each other, and explore each other’s bodies – even though they are more similar than they thought – and they get off slowly. Castiel’s orgasms creeps up on him and takes him by surprise, groaning against Jimmy’s shoulder when it hits him, and Jimmy follows a few seconds later.

 

Jimmy surprises him by snuggling up against him even though they are both covered in come, and Jimmy must be feeling rather dirty with his semen drying inside of his panties, too, but whenever Cas tries to get up, he’s pulled back again by Jimmy. Finally he simply relaxes, and lets the heat of Jimmy’s body lull him into sleep.

 

His last thought? _We really need to talk about this_. But that can wait until the morning – then they can talk it through and decide what they are and what they want. Now – just sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking of continuing this? Let me know what you think!
> 
> I'm on [tumblr](https://fpwoper.tumblr.com)


End file.
